


You'll Need Some Earplugs

by ThatOneKinkyBitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bruises, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, I'm gonna tag each chapter with their respective tags, Jinyoung Just Wants to Get Fucked Okay, Literally ninety percent sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Park Jinyoung | Jr. is a Brat, Pet Names, Poly Relationship, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Those are all different ships in this fic, Whoa, horny boys, obviously, polyamorous character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKinkyBitch/pseuds/ThatOneKinkyBitch
Summary: Three ships, sex for each, and then the kinkiest OT7 smut one can muster. That's basically it. 99% sex, .5% plot, .5% percent crack.





	You'll Need Some Earplugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jinyoung are sexually frustrated, and take it out on each other.
> 
> Tags: teasing, dom/sub undertones, anal sex, rough sex, slutty Jinyoung, slut shaming, praise kink, pet names, aftercare, Sir kink, begging,

Tensions had been running high between the two for almost a week. It's not secret that their relationship had been going on the longest, and that sometimes the two just needed some space to themselves; the others got it, because sometimes there were just things only that one person understood. So it came as almost a shock when they started snapping at each other more than usual.

"Jaebum, where the hell are my earbuds?" Jaebum bristled at the question.

"Hey, when did I say you could drop the 'hyung'?"

"Right around the time I stopped  _giving a shit_."

"You best bite your tongue, Jinyoung-ah, or so help me it won't be good for you."

Okay, so they hadn't fucked each other in a while and that was starting to show in their everyday lives, but they just didn't have  _time_ with the comeback right around the corner. Jackson's head popped up form he corner, holding up a tangle of white wires.

"I found your earbuds, Jinyoung-ah--"

"Thank you, hyung, for  _actually_ being helpful." Jinyoung walked away with a huff, leaving Jaebum to kick the floor a little; he wasn't upset with Jinyoung, perse, just the fact that they were letting something so small cause something so...  _big_.

"I hate to be a nag, Jaebum-ah," Mark said form his spot on the couch, "but we have a concert tonight, so you should probably talk to--"

"No." Mark blinked up at his leader.

"No?"

"He can apologize to me when he's ready."

"Jaebum--"

"End of discussion, hyung." Mark put his hands up, before inviting Jaebum over to sit next to him on the couch.

o.O.o

Park Jinyoung, for all intents and purposes, is a fucking  _little shit_. A little shit with a pair of hips that seem  _too strong_ for the build of his body. He was sexy and sultry and and Jaebum was  _suffering_. He had no issues with tackling his boyfriend to the floor right then and fucking him into oblivion, but, well, there were minors in the audience and something tells him the managers wouldn't appreciate having to deal with that. 

So, Jaebum suffered through the whole concert, with thoughts of a whimpering, moaning Jinyoung writhing beneath him. Let's just say it's a fucking blessing Jaebum managed to make his dick behave.

Getting backstage, though, is a whole different story; he only waited for both his and Jinyoung's mics to be removed before he grabbed the latter's arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What--?"

"Shut up," is all Jaebum said before plastering his mouth against his boyfriend's. He bit and tugged at Jinyoung's lips until they were red and he was out of breath. "You," he paused for air, "are a fucking  _demon_."

"Aw, can't the great sexy and chic Im Jaebum take a bit of teasing?" Jinyoung asked, leaning forward to take one of Jaebum's pierced ears between his teeth. "I thought you could handle anything,  _leader-ssi_." Oh fuck Jinyoung right in the fucking  _ass_ ; he knows that's one of Jaebum's strongest weaknesses.

...Yeah, okay, that made no sense, but in his defence, grammar was far form the first thing on his mind.

"You really know how to push your luck, don't you?"

"If it'll mean finally getting you to  _fuck me_ , I'll take my chances." Jaebum, well, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Is baby acting all bratty because he's  _horny_? I didn't realize you'd be such a slut about this." Jinyoung threw his head back, whining and bucking his hips.

" _Hyung_ \--"

"I much prefer 'leader-ssi', Jinyoung-ah." The younger huffed, trying to buck his hips again to get some friction, but failed miserably.

"Fine, leader-ssi, please? Fuck me?" Jaebum's not gonna lie, Jinyoung look's fucking  _delectable_ ; pupils blown wide, red lips parted, and fringe falling in his eyes, but... they have to get back. Lord knows the makeup and fashion team is probably hunting them down as they speak.

"No." Jinyoung let his jaw  _drop_.

"What? Why!?" Okay yeah, Jinyoung was  _whining_ , but goddammit he needed Jaebum to fuck him into next week, and 'no' means no  _fucking in to next week_.

And that's just a travesty.

"If you quiet down and act like the good boy I  _know_ you are, I'll fuck you when we get back to the dorms, alright?" Jinyoung whined again, nipping Jaebum's throat with just a little bit of spite--which pisses him off because the fucker  _moans_ \--and pulls away with a pout.

"I might just get Jackson to fuck me." His leader's eyes darkened and his hands gripped Jinyoung's hips like a vice.

"You do that, and I'm gonna tie you up, put a cock ring on you and make you  _watch_ as I fuck someone else; and I know you're much too horny for that, so let's just avoid the empty threats, yeah?" Jinyoung fucking  _hated_ how much power this man had over him; how a well-timed smirk and silky voice could make him fall to his knees.

"Jaebum-hyung," he tried, just one last time, but sadly, he couldn't change his boyfriend's mind.

He did get a soft and loving kiss, though, so he can't say it was a total loss.

o.O.o

The ride back to the dorm was more hellish than he imagined. Normally, being surrounded by attractive men who were up in your space was the dream, but when you're after one guy's dick in particular and will be  _punished_ if he does anything else "bratty", it's torture.

"You alright over there, Jinyoung-ah?" Jackson asks from his spot behind him, and Jinyoung wants to scream  _no, I am_ not _fine because our leader is a piece of shit._

"Peachy," is what he says instead, and the guys can fuck right off for not believing his  _totally_  believable lie.

"Just make sure you guys get some rest after," Mark pipes up, "because we have a busy day tomorrow."

Jackson cackles a little. "Mark, babe, I don't think they wanted us to know that."

"Then they should take their bedroom eyes somewhere else," Mark huffs out, but when Jackson nuzzled his neck a smile replaced the frown. " _Alright, Jacks, keep it in your pants_." Jackson smirked at the use of Mandarin.

" _We both know I can't do that._ "

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well you're going to have to, because Manager-hyung won't like us fucking in the backseat."

"Damn straight I wouldn't," came a grumble and the boys laughed.

Jinyoung didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride, trying to focus on anything other than being pounded by his leader.

It's harder than it seemed. Not as hard as his dick, though, that's for sure. 

When the van finally pulled up in the parking lot, Jinyoung sprinted into the building and right in the room he and Jackson shared. The singer looked under his bed and-- _aha_!

He pulled out the small box that held the item he sought with a wide grin. Jinyoung opened it, pulling out the dark blue choker and clasping it around his neck.

"I didn't know you wanted Jackson to watch," Jaebum said from the doorway and the other just sighed.

"I  _don't_ ," he said as he turned around. "Which is why you're going to lock that door so he can't."

There was a distinct click before Jinyoung was wrapped up in Jaebum's arms, his leader's lips almost devouring his. Jinyoung's breath left him in a bone-deep shudder as his hands came up and tugged at the silky black hair in front of him. He had to pull back a little when his lungs burned for air, but the moment of distraction allowed Jaebum to shove him back onto the bed. The older nipped all around the choker, and if it was making it a  _little_ harder to breathe, and that made him all the more hard, no one had to know.

"You were such a  _brat_ today, kitten," Jaebum breathed and relished in the squirm from Jinyoung. "And all because you haven't had a  _cock_  fucking your hole in a while. Isn't that right, baby?" Jinyoung whimpered as he thrust his hips up, only to have Jinyoung grip his left hip with one hand and keep him pinned.

" _Jaebum--_ " Jaebum tsked, letting his hand move up to Jinyoung's hair and  _tugged_. 

"That's not what you love to call me, is it kitten?" The latter whimpered a little louder, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow.

"Sir, please-- _hah_ \--fuck me, Sir, please, I--" Jinyoung moaned out when Jaebum nipped behind his ear.

"Already begging, sweetheart? I usually have to work you up a little more for that." The younger wanted to throw his boyfriend to the  _wall_.

"Sir, just get on with it-- _ah_!"

"You  _don't_ make the rules here, pet." Jaebum's voice was dark and dangerous and Jinyoung most certainly  _didn't_ let out a weak whimper. "I'll let you have my cock when you stop acting like a fucking  _brat_." Jinyoung knew that he wasn't being the most compliant, but he was trapped in a matchbox with six very hot men and no time to fuck any of them; being "good" is the last thing on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Jinyoung said softly, either way, looking up at his boyfriend, and Jaebum swore his heart fluttered.

"Hm, I suppose we've both waited long enough for this." The leader reached into the nightstand drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He opened the cap and squeezed some onto his finger, smirking when he noticed Jinyoung pushing his ass closer. Jaebum circled his fingers around the shuddering hole as Jinyoung started whimpering even louder.

Jaebum dipped his index finger to the first knuckle into Jinyoung, who let out a hoarse groan. Slowly-- _painfully_ slowly--Jaebum worked Jinyoung up to four fingers. The latter was babbling and gripping the sheets to the point where they almost tear.

"Jaeb--Sir--I can't, please? Fuck me?"

"I am, kitten, with my fingers." Jaebum's words were laced with smugness and Jinyoung wanted to rip his hair out.

"You know what I mean!" He pouted, trying to regain his thoughts before speaking again.

"Do I, though? I think if you're going to get what you want you'll have to tell me exactly what that is." The younger smirked, despite his panting, up at Jaebum.

"I figured you'd be able to connect the dots,  _Sir_." Yeah, Jaebum wasn't too impressed with his response but it was worth the hand around his neck.

"You," he said, "are  _asking_ for a world of pain here, Jinyoung-ah. I'm not above throwing you over my knee and spanking that pretty ass of yours until it's the colour of that choker. Or tie a piece of silk over your eyes and let the boys have their fun with you? You'd go crazy. Or, maybe, tie you up and drag a vibrator all over your body; your pretty cock, your nipples, and maybe near your hole, hm?" Jinyoung couldn't stop whimpering because they all sounded just the right mix of painful and  _amazingly wonderful_ that he was about to ask for all of them.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but  _please, please, please_ fuck me with your cock. I need it so much. Like you said, I have a slutty hole and I need you to help me with it." Jinyoung knew his eyes were wide, filled with pleas that went unsaid, but he didn't care. He was so close to getting the pleasure he's been craving for weeks and it was driving him insane. That and the fact that Jaebum's fingers haven't stopped  _moving_ the whole time he was teasing Jinyoung with his cruel words.

"You're so good for me, kitten," Jaebum said, soft as ever, "I don't see why I can't fulfill your wish." Jinyoung wanted to sing with happiness, relief washing over him before--

"FUCK!" he sobbed out, because Jaebum's pulled out his fingers and pushed in his cock within two seconds and Jinyoung's body was almost overloaded to the point of no return. He was heaving while sobs and whimpers worked their way out of his mouth, chest colliding with his boyfriend's whenever Jaebum thrust back in. Jinyoung brought his arms around this leader's waist, nails raking down his muscled back. 

'Sir's and 'thank you's and 'please's were flying from Jinyoung's lips, getting louder and louder as he got closer to that peak.

"So pretty, so  _good_ for me, baby. And you're mine." Jinyoung threw his head back, because despite what a clear-thinking Jinyoung would think, that' exactly what he needed to hear right now.

"Yours, yours, yours," he muttered over and over again.

"Do you want to come for me, kitten? Show me how good I make you feel?" Jinyoung bucked his hips up and moaned even louder when his cock brushed over Jaebum's abs, and--

That was it. His muscles clenched, white taking over his vision and he wasn't on Earth, anymore. He was flying high in the sky and his body was floating and filled with cotton at the same time. He couldn't tell how much time passed before he registered Jaebum cleaning his hips and backside with a warm rag.

"Well hello there, darling. You feeling okay?" Jinyoung let out a vague confirmation. "Good, I'm glad." Jaebum got off the bed, and the other couldn't help but whimper at the loss of heat. "I'm right here, Jinyoungie," Jaebum said as he got under the covers behind him.

"Thank you, Jaebum-ah." Jaebum smiled softly into the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

"Of course, darling; whatever you need."


End file.
